Compressors of this kind are generally known. Thus, there are compressors which discharge the entire refrigerant-oil mixture to the environment by way of rupture disks, which burst in response to the maximum pressure being exceeded. These compressors have the disadvantage that, once the rupture disk has been actuated, vehicles having a coupling-free compressor, for example, are no longer able to be driven without the risk of compressor damage occurring.
In addition, compressors having pressure relief valves for the refrigerant R134A are known. However, their design is not directly transferable to air-conditioning systems which use the refrigerant CO2, without risking considerable leakage rates already in the newly manufactured condition. In addition, the pressure relief valves currently used for the refrigerant R134A have the problem of the imperviousness being substantially degraded after a one-time actuation.